


i got you all day

by v0rfreude



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Idols, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0rfreude/pseuds/v0rfreude
Summary: Minghao can tell the wardrobe noonas aretryingto get Soonyoung to change, but he won’t; because he’s doing it on purpose.Prick.





	i got you all day

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the release of HIT, you know I had to do it to 'em. I was absolutely feral. I didn't beta this sorry for typos/etc.

Minghao is focused. Totally and one hundred percent focused on the task at hand. Because he’s a fucking professional who doesn’t get distracted by things like say, Kwon Soonyoung, soaking wet from head to toe and grinning like it doesn’t bother him. His suit jacket’s been replaced by a towel wrapped around his shoulders, undershirt clinging to the divots of his muscles. And Minghao can tell the wardrobe noonas are  _ trying _ to get Soonyoung to change, but he won’t; because he’s doing it on purpose.

_ Prick. _

Minghao lands his flip, effortless, they told him last shot that  _ this _ would be his last shot. “Again.” They say, and a muscle in Minghao’s jaw tenses. His eyes dart to where Soonyoung stands, running one end of the towel over his wet hair and pouting. “One more time.”

Minghao nods as they run it back. He messes up. Another full run. The footage is unclear- can they please just run it back once more.

The only sound Minghao can hear is the splattering of water on the ground. He  _ glares _ at Soonyoung. Soonyoung smiles back, jaw lifted- there’s still water dripping from it, down the column of Soonyoung’s throat. Minghao’s tongue darts over his lips, Soonyoung’s eyes follow the motion. It makes heat curl in his stomach and tendril through his limbs.

“I’m sorry, could I just have a twenty minute break?” Minghao finds himself saying suddenly, his eyes widening innocently at the director. He never asks for breaks- they look at him strangely. He does his best attempt at a pout- could swear he hears Soonyoung giggling. 

“Alright twenty minutes.” Says the director.

Soonyoung is already gone when Minghao goes jogging after him. The studio is big. Soonyoung could be anywhere. “You’re wasting time.” Minghao calls to the empty hallway, his voice echoing. “I have twenty minutes.”

Arms slide around him from behind, Soonyoung’s chin hooked over Minghao’s shoulder. The wetness from his clothes spreads into Minghao’s sheer shirt, but he doesn’t pull away. “How dare you stop a video-shoot just because you’re horny.” His fingers twitch over Minghao’s belt buckle. “You’re trying to get us caught.”

“ _ Me _ ? You’re the one standing around soaking wet and looking like  _ that _ .”

“It’s not my fault you can’t control your dick.” Soonyoung bites back.

“Are you complaining?” Minghao turns in his hold, lifting an eyebrow. “ _ Well? _ ” He can’t help but lean in when he spots a droplet of water traveling down behind Soonyoung’s ear, licking it away. “I can go back to my filming, if you find it too inconvenient that I made time for you.” He purrs. Usually it’s the other way around, Soonyoung trying to find loopholes in schedules where he can pull Minghao to a closet or bathroom to get in a quick blowjob, or fuck if they’re lucky.

Soonyoung sighs shakily, fingers tightening on Minghao’s hips. “I-” There’s the sound of footsteps, Soonyoung stuttering out a curse while Minghao shoves him away. They’re both red faced when Seungkwan comes strolling down the hall. 

“Uhhh,” He takes a step back when he spots them, his lips twitching like he doesn’t know what expression to settle on. A frown finally tugs down the corner of his lips. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No!” Both Soonyoung and Minghao growl. Soonyoung turns on his heels to walk away and Minghao stalks off after him.

If they’d been facing Seungkwan, they would have noticed the way his lips twitched into a knowing smirk. “People are trying to film so don’t fight too loudly!” He calls after them.

Minghao practically shoves Soonyoung into a nearby breakroom, only to find Mingyu and Jun looking up at them, shocked. “Hyung! You looked so cool!” Mingyu beams at Soonyoung, and Minghao wishes he wasn’t at his absolute wits end because it would probably be cute.

“Thank you. Get out.” Soonyoung says, voice measured. His tone would probably make Minghao’s balls recede into his body if it were directed at him. It’s the voice Soonyoung reserves for when they’re learning choreo at 2am and no one’s listening to him. It leaves Mingyu and Junhui scrambling over each other to leave the room- leaving their food deserted. 

“That was mean.” Minghao laughs under his breath, watching Soonyoung turn to lock the door. 

“I’ll make it up to them- I’ll buy them so much ramen.” Soonyoung’s voice turns into a breathy whine. “After you fuck me.” By the time he’s turned back towards Minghao, Minghao’s surging forward into his space. He walks Soonyoung back to press him against the door, elbows bracketing his head. Soonyoung tips upwards, pressing their foreheads together until he can curl his tongue up against Minghao’s mouth.

Minghao bends further, catching Soonyoung’s tongue between his lips, his own tongue pressing up to meet Soonyoung’s. The sound that Soonyoung makes has Minghao tugging off Soonyoung’s wet undershirt, and pulling impatiently at his belt. “Fuck.” He growls against Soonyoung’s ear, making him shiver. “You look so fucking good like this, it was torture not being able to touch you.” As if to prove his point, Minghao runs his fingers up Soonyoung’s bare stomach and chest to thumb at his nipples and back down, grazing his knuckles over his hip bones. 

“ _ Please _ -” Soonyoung groans, his hips pressing forward and against Minghao’s. His lips are just barely brushing Minghao’s when he starts to beg, “ _ pleaseplease- fuck me _ .” 

“I’m the horny one, though?” Minghao muses, leaning to suck at Soonyoung’s ear, catching it between his teeth. Soonyoung’s wet hair tickles his nose, the smell of his strawberry shampoo renewed by the wetness.

“Time.” Soonyoung groans, pulling open Minghao’s belt and slacks with shaking hands. “ _ C’mon _ .” He breathes, voice graveling from want and hand sliding down into Minghao’s pants to lightly run his nails over the front of Minghao’s underwear. That’s all it takes for Minghao to peel away Soonyoung’s wet pants, throwing his shoes, jeans and underwear somewhere to the side. 

Minghao licks the side of Soonyoung’s neck- tasting the water and salt of his sweat from dancing. It’s a poor substitute for the way he wants to mark Soonyoung, wants to sink his teeth into the soft skin of his throat. If the sound Soonyoung makes is anything to go by, he wants it too because he’s practically keening when Minghao presses two slender fingers into his mouth to quiet him. 

Soonyoung is messy, wrapping his tongue around Minghao’s fingers and sucking at them, spit rolling down the corner of his mouth which Minghao licks away. Minghao pulls his fingers out, replaces them with his mouth, distracting Soonyoung by tonguing into his mouth while he presses one finger into his hole. 

A hiss escapes Soonyoung, his head falling back against the door. He hitches a leg on Minghao’s hip, grinding against him and trying to push back onto his finger all at once. Minghao rewards him by pressing his finger all the way in, curling it gently while he lets Soonyoung adjust. A few lazy thrusts later, Soonyoung is mewling again. “More-” He breathes against Minghao’s shoulder, mouthing at it through his shirt. 

Though he would like to take it slower, Minghao knows they can’t and he presses in his second finger. Soonyoung is so hot and tight around his fingers, but he becomes pliant the moment Minghao presses his fingers to Soonyoung’s prostate- his thighs shaking. “Hyung, want to be inside you.” Minghao mumbles against hot skin of Soonyoung’s blushed cheek, pressing kisses down and along his jaw. 

“Then do it.” Soonyoung whines petulantly, wrapping his arms around Minghao’s neck to pull him closer. Minghao distantly wonders how long Soonyoung’s been thinking about this for him to be this worked up. He slides his fingers out of Soonyoung- a sound of complaint bubbling in his throat until Minghao’s hand goes to Soonyoung’s cock, stroking over the wet head that’s smearing precome across his belly.

“You’re gonna get come all over my outfit.” 

“Take it off then.” Soonyoung grows impatient at trying to unbutton the shirt, settling for tugging it up over Minghao’s head. His hands immediately start stroking over Minghao’s skin, his eyes raking over his body. “Fuck- need you,  _ please _ -” Soonyoung tugs down his underwear until Minghao’s cock bobs out heavily between them, precome beading and dripping down the flushed skin.

“Loud,” Minghao grins, accusatory. But he can’t wait anymore either, spitting in his palm and slicking himself quickly. He grabs Soonyoung by the thighs, hoisting him up against the door then pulling him down until the head of his cock is pressed to Soonyoung’s hole. Minghao pushes himself past the tightness of Soonyoung’s entrance, head catching on the ring of muscle, forcing a groan from Minghao’s throat.

The slide is slow from lack of lube, it’s not ideal, but Soonyoung knew what he was asking for when he showed up on set. Minghao hides his face in Soonyoung’s now damp hair, letting out another low groan when their hips meet and he’s fully seated inside of him. “So good- hyung.” Minghao chokes, nails biting crescents into Soonyoung’s ass where he’s trying to keep himself still. 

“‘M good.” Soonyoung slurs with a roll of his hips. The first few thrusts are tentative, testing, the drag deliciously slow. Another roll of Soonyoung’s hips has Minghao moving, setting a rhythm that has the door creaking on each thrust. Soonyoung muffles a hoarse moan into Minghao’s mouth, squeezing his thighs around Minghao’s hips. Other than that, he’s at Minghao’s mercy- only able to move his hips uselessly. 

Minghao bucks into Soonyoung, quickly losing losing pace. He ducks his head, kissing along Soonyoung’s collar and down to flick his tongue over Soonyoung’s nipple. “No marks-” Soonyoung’s gasping, clawing at Minghao’s back. “Jacket won’t cover-” 

Minghao growls in frustration at the unmarred surface of Soonyoung’s skin because he’s  _ right _ but that only makes Minghao want it more. He curls further, biting the skin that’s stretched taut over Soonyoung’s ribs. “Fuck- Hao!” His chest heaves, and his hips bear down on Minghao’s cock. Then, he’s grabbing Minghao’s chin and pulling him back upwards to kiss him and mutter licentious prayers into his mouth.

It doesn’t take long for Minghao to come after that, his breathing loud while his hips stutter. Soonyoung clenches tight around him, wringing Minghao dry until he’s shuddering and verging on overstimulation- barely able to support their weight. 

It’s Soonyoung who nudges Minghao back, carefully lowering himself down and off Minghao’s cock onto his own shaking legs. Without thinking, Minghao falls to his knees, hands on Soonyoung’s thighs immediately. “Hao- no it’s-” Soonyoung’s mouth falls open, cut off with a moan when the head of his cock hits the back of Minghao’s throat. “ _ Ohmygod- _ ” It’s loud, too loud, but they’re past the point of caring. 

Soonyoung loses any semblance of control when Minghao starts to suck him diligently, hollowing his cheeks and making obscene noises each time he sinks down. When he comes, it’s over the back of Minghao’s tongue and spilling down his throat. 

Minghao feels like he short circuits at all the sensation- his mind burning white. What seems like it lasts hours is only moments. He comes back to himself when Soonyoung cups his face, pushing Minghao’s bangs away from his face. “That was… So fucking good.” Soonyoung laughs, his breathing still ragged.

Minghao offers a shaky smile, licking his lips. “You’re a brat.” He mumbles, tucking himself back into his underwear and hissing at the fabric against his still sensitive cock. He fixes his pants, hands still trembling while he buckles his belt. “Shirt?” 

Soonyoung laughs, pulling up his own underwear before retrieving the shirt from where it landed on a nearby couch. “Here.”

“Fuck, there was a couch?” Minghao groans, rubbing at his own shoulders. “All the muscle work I could’ve saved.” 

“You liked it.” Soonyoung grins mischievously. “You love showing off your arms.” He tosses Minghao’s shirt at him. 

Minghao rolls his eyes fondly, pulling the shirt back over his head before standing on boneless legs. His eyes catch on the bruise on Soonyoung’s ribs, a satisfied smirk passing his lips. “You better hope there’s some dry clothes in here to cover that.” 

As if by some miracle, or just some really devious planning on Soonyoung’s part, he pulls a fluffy robe from behind the couch and slips it on. “I swear, you and your mouth.” He pouts, poking at the bruise on his ribs before tying the robe around his waist. Then, a devious smirk spreads on his lips. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” 

“ _ Shit _ .” Minghao scrambles, but pauses to give Soonyoung a slow kiss. “See you at home?”

“Mmhm.” Soonyoung smiles against his lips. “Go.” He says, patting Minghao’s ass.

Minghao nearly runs into Wonwoo on the way out. “Hyung- uh-”

Wonwoo takes a sip from the straw in his Americano. His lips twitch while he appraises Minghao, but he just shakes his head and shrugs one shoulder before walking off. “I don’t want to know.”

Minghao ends up being ten minutes late, and receives a lecture on punctuality and professionalism from one of the managers. They fix his hair which is wet with sweat at the ends, and his makeup which is smudged. But he aces the shoot after that, getting what they needed on the first shot. 

And if anyone notices his renewed energy, they don’t say- not even Wonwoo and Seungkwan who stand to the side awaiting their turns and smirking like idiots. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope it was okay. As always kudos, shares and bookmarks are always loved! Follow me on twt [writing twt](https://twitter.com/rapgodwoozi) and [personal twt](https://twitter.com/yeosangay)


End file.
